TigerClan
Information Read Wavering Loyalty, A War That Never Ends, and Cold as Ice before this. The PoV will be from Silverstar's PoV. Allegiances TreeClan: Leader: '''Icestar '''Deputy: Bramblefern Medicine Cat: '''Rabbitclaw ''StoneClan:'' '''Leader: '''Stonestar '''Deputy: '''Blossomheart '''Medicine Cat: '''Tendrilfoot ''PineClan:'' '''Leader: Silverstar Deputy: '''Tigerstripe '''Medicine Cat: Hawktalon Rogues: Eaglestar Nightpelt Riverstrike Wolfheart Chapter One The Clan begins to yowl in shock, and questions arise from FrostClan. "Quiet!" I yowl. My name is Silverstar. I am the leader of PineClan. Eaglestar has just announced that FrostClan will be leaving the forest. "Why?" I ask. Eaglestar and his son, Wolfheart merely ignore me, and continue walking. "Why is FrostClan leaving?" I repeat. No answer. I see Tigerstripe curl his lip. "Will you be leaving your territory?" He asks. Ealgestar nods. "Yes. We will be rogues, living outside of the Clan borders." Him and Wolfheart then disappear out of the PineClan camp. Yowls of happiness arise from the warriors of PineClan. "We can take their territory!" Skyfall yowls. "More prey the better!" Agrees Tigerstripe, my deputy, as well as mate. I see Hawktalon looks just as uncomfortable about this as I feel. "Silence." I demand. "Remember, the other Clans will want this territory as well." "So we'll just take it from them!" Says Mousepaw, Tigerstripe's apprentice. The deputy gives Mousepaw a sharp look. "Wait for Silverstar to speak." He says. Mousepaw dips her head. "Sorry." She mews. "Gather around the Pine Cliff for a Clan meeting!" I yowl. All of PineClan streams out of there dens, if they weren't already in the clearing when Eaglestar and Wolfheart arrived, to listen to me. "As you all know, FrostClan has declared that they are leaving the forest. That means that their territory is free. I do not want to lead my Clan into unnecessary bloodshed, though. The other two Clans will want it for themselves as well. If we do win the territory, I'm sure the other Clans will try to provoke a fight though, to take it. Even though, I do like the idea of more territory for PineClan, I don't know if it will be worth the bloodshed." Some of the warriors grumble in uncertainty, while others nod thoughtfully, in understanding. The apprentices blink in fear, not knowing what to say. Tigerstripe looks up at me. "I understand your thought, Silverstar." He meows. "But, what if we need that territory? What all the other Clans, back off. What if we could avoid bloodshed and bluff our way to the front?" He suggests. I nod. "That's a good idea, but I'm sure the other Clans would still put up a fight for it. I don't want another war, and I know you don't either. This territory could provoke a war, though. A war could happen!" Skyfall steps up by Tigerstripe. "But what if we won the battle for FrostClan's territory? Then the other Clans would surely back off." Hawktalon finally speaks. "But when they became strong again, they'd want it. We'd be constantly fighting for a worthless piece of land, that we might not even need." "But we're strong!" Protests Skyfall. "Even if another war does start, I'm sure we'll win. We're really strong!" I give him a sharp look. "I do not want to live like prey! Do you even remember ''the War of Many Moons? I don't want that to happen again!" I snap. Skyfall shrinks back. "Sorry." He mumbles. "You should be." Hisses Tigerstripe. "We don't ''want ''another war. You should care if there's a war Skyfall." "This meeting is over." I say, jumping off the Pine Cliff. "But what about the territory?" Asks Grassfur. "I don't know." I confess. "Tomorrow is the half moon gathering for the medicine cats. Hawktalon, can you look for a sign from StarClan?" Hawktalon nods. "Yes." He says. I nod. "I will tell you all my decision after Hawktalon reports to me." Chapter Two Tigerstripe is organizing the dawn patrol. I'm waiting for Hawktalon to return. Soon I see him emerge into the camp. He looks exhausted. When he sees me, he hurries over to me. "You should rest first." I say. Hawktalon shakes his head. "No! I can't! I need to talk to you." He says. I nod. "Come into my den." I lead him into my den. "What is it you want to talk to me about, Hawktalon?" I ask him. "I've received a prophecy!" He exclaimed. I straighten. "What is it?" Hawktalon clears his throat. "''Some will have the silver heart of the tiger, others the icy gaze of the leopard, and the rest, the stony strength of a lion, and then become fire." ''I frown. "What does it mean?" I ask. Hawktalon shrugs. "I don't know." He says. "All the other medicine cats had the same dream as well." He adds. I nod. "Then this must be important. If no one else mentions it, I might mention it at the Gathering." Hawktalon nods. "One more thing." I say. "Did StarClan give you any sign of why FrostClan disappeared?" Hawktalon shakes his head. "No. No one did. Sadly." I nod. "Thank you. You may go now." The medicine cat nods, and disappears out the mouth of my den. I'm left to ponder what the prophecy could mean. I knew what lions, tigers, and leopards were from the elder's stories. But those were just legends. Weren't they? Firestar the leader of the ancient ThunderClan was a legend. There were many arguments about whether it was real or not. I believed that Firestar had been real. So why didn't I believe that lions, tigers, and leopards were real? I sigh, and shake my head. *** I leap on top of a branch on the tree. "Is everyone here?" Asks Icestar. Stonestar nods. "Yes. I think so." I then sigh. "It looks like FrostClan really has disappeared." Stonestar nodded. "Yes, and I think I know why." He shot a menacing glare at me. "Maybe, PineClan had something to do with it?" Yowls of angry protests arise from the PineClan cats. "Liar!" "Maybe ''StoneClan had something to do with it!" "Yeah!" "Quiet!" I yowl, over all the noise. PineClan finally clams down. I glare at Stonestar. "PineClan has nothing to do with FrostClan's disappearance. Why would you think that we did?" I hiss. Stonestar has a look of mock hurt on his face. "You think I would lie?" He gasps, in fake shock. "You have before." Sneers Skyfall. I give him a venomous look and he shrink back down, dipping his head. Stonestar's tail lashes from side to side. "Those times are over. Remember? We vowed to never speak of it again!" I glare at him. Maybe ''he has something to do with FrostClan's disappearance. I think, before shaking my head. No. Why would Eaglestar and Wolfheart have told StoneClan they were leaving, if they had driven them or had done something else. As if reading my mind, Icestar says, "Eaglestar and Wolfheart told ''all ''of the Clans they were leaving. If one Clan had deliberately tried to get rid of them, why would they have told them?" Stonestar narrows his eyes. "Maybe they ''didn't ''tell all of us. Maybe they just said they did, because they were blackmailed, somehow." I roll my eyes. "Stonestar, that is ridiculous. And plus, what do you have against PineClan?" I snap. Stonestar shrugs. "Nothing, it's just that you're dangerous! And mysterious. This Gathering is over!" Stonestar leaps down from his branch, and leads StoneClan back to their camp. Icestar leaves, and so do I. Chapter Three I stand on top of the Pine Cliff as shocked and angry yowls come from the cats of PineClan. "Why would he blame ''us ''for FrostClan's disappearance?" Hisses Mousepaw, angrily. "I don't know!" I say, lashing my tail. Leafwhisker claws at the ground angrily. "Typical, StoneClan! Always being the first to blame others, for something bad that happened!" The queen wraps her tail around her kits. "Just wait until I get my claws on Stonestar! I'll rip his fur off!" Boasts Ravenkit. "You will do no such of the thing!" Scolds Leafwhisker. ''I wish I could do the same, Ravenkit. ''I think. But I know that it would be a completely unnecessary attack. Only a barbarian would attack another Clan, because they were angry at them. "We should send a patrol to Stonestar's camp, and tell them what we think of them!" Yowls Skyfall. "Yeah! We should tell them to stop blaming other cats, just because!" Agrees Sandheart. "No! We will not!" I hiss, lashing my tail, angrily. "Why not?" Challenges Skyfall. "How dare you challenge me? The leader's word is the warrior code!" Anger surges through me. Skyfall looks angry. "But why won't you at least, consider the idea? StoneClan is so arrogant and boastful!" I glare at him. "No! I will not tell another Clan how to act!" Tigerstripe goes up to Skyfall. "You will listen to Silverstar, Skyfall!" Skyfall shrinks back. "Okay." He mumbles, seeming embarrassed. I blink at my mate, thoughtfully. Tigerstripe dips his head. "We will talk more about this in the morning." I say, padding into my den. Tigerstripe follows me in. We both slept in the leader's den, since he was deputy, and since we were both mates. "I'm sorry that Skyfall is being so hard." He says. "It's not your fault." I sigh. "Skyfall has always been hard, since he was a kit." Says Tigerstripe. I nod. "Maybe we'll even have kits of our own, someday." I purr. Tigerstripe smiles. "I would like that. I press my flank against his as I fall asleep. *** About eight days later, I awake, stretching and yawning. As I come out of my den, Hawktalon hurries over to me. "Are you sure?" He questions me. I nod. "I'm sure." I had decided that me and Hawktalon go to the Moonpool today. I needed answers. I could tell the other leaders needed answers too. "Are you sure?" Asks Hawktalon. "It's a long journey, and now that-" "I'll be fine!" I say, cutting him off. I know what what he's worried about. I'm expecting me and Tigerstripe's first litter of kits. I had just found out yesterday. Tigerstripe didn't know yet either. I'll tell him after I get back from the Moonpool with Hawktalon. That night I eat some traveling herbs, and so does Hawktalon. "Ready?" He asks me. I nod. "Ready." We then set out for the Moonpool. Chapter Four When we get to the Moonpool I'm panting, hard, as I touch my nose to the water. When I open my eyes I'm in a grassy field. I see the starry warriors of StarClan. "''Some will have the silver heart of a tiger, others the icy gaze of a leopard, and the rest the stony strength of a lion, and then become fire." I blink. This was the same prophecy Hawktalon had received! "What does it mean!" I cry. The warriors of StarClan fade, and are replaced by something horrifying. It's a huge cat, with stripes on it's back, and burning eyes. "A tiger!" I exclaim. I then awake. "Did you dream?" Asks Hawktalon. I nod. "They told me the same prophecy they told you, and then I saw a tiger!" Hawktalon's eyes grow wide. "A tiger?" I nod. "Let's get back to camp." I add. He nods. "Let's go." We have to stop a few times on the way back, for me to catch my breath, before carrying on. When we get back to camp, I spot Tigerstripe. "Tigerstripe. Come into my den. We have to talk." Tigerstripe nods, following me into my den. "Did you dream?" He asks. I nod. "Yes. I heard the same prophecy that Hawktalon was given, and then I saw a tiger." Tigerstripe frowns. "That's all you saw?" I nod. "Yeah. But there's something else." He pricks his ears. "There is?" I nod, taking a deep breath. "I'm expecting your kits." I blurt out. Tigerstripe's face lights up in delight. "That's amazing, Silverstar!" He purrs, rubbing up against me. "How long have you known for?" "Since yesterday." I say. His eyes widen. "You just trekked all the way to the Moonpool! You must be exhausted! Come and rest." He urges. I shake my head. "I have a Clan to take care of." Tigerstripe licks me affectionately. "But soon you'll be a queen, and in the nursery!" I sigh. I should have never told him this early on. ''I think. "But right now, I'm a leader. You'll be temporary leader while I'm in the nursery." I say. "And I can start practicing now. Go and rest." Tigerstripe purrs. I sigh. "Fine." I say, padding into our den. As I curl up in my nest, I dream. I blink open my eyes. Rows of starry cats line up in front of me. "Don't you understand? The fate of the Clans is up to you, and you don't even get it!" Hisses a gray tabby tom. He is quite faded. "Shut up, you mouse-brain!" Snaps a voice. The tom rolls his eyes. "You're the mouse-brain." He grumbles under his breath. "Why have you brought me here?" I ask, flicking my tail. A white tom, white one jet black foot and six toes on the black foot comes up to me. He is barely even a spirit, I'm surprised that he isn't faded yet. "We brought you here, because time is running out. Listen to the prophecy! Times are changing!" He gasps. I realize that he's fading. "What's your name?" I ask. "That's not important. It's my time to go." He rasps. My eyes widen. "Just tell me!" He looks up at me. "Blackstar!" He yowls. I have never heard that name in my life. The spirit eventually fades away. I open my eyes, panting. I realize that Blackstar had told me something important very important. I let out a gasp in pain, as I feel pain stab my belly. ''The kits! ''I realize. They were quite restless. This stress couldn't be good for them. I then realize I had started feeling this way a day before the Gathering. I had been pregnant before the last Gathering! I glance at my belly. It wasn't showing quite yet, but it would soon. I think about my dream. Blackstar had said that times were changing. I remember him tell me to listen to the prophecy. I frown. ''Silver heart of a tiger. Times are changing. ''Silver. Tiger. Changing. Silverstar. Silver. TigerClan. PineClan. Changing. Change. Time to change. ''It's all coming together but very slowly. Silverheart had been my warrior name. ''Some will have the silver heart of a tiger. ''Finally it clicks. I need to change PineClan into TigerClan. Chapter Five I lay in the nursery with Tigerstripe. It has been a moon and a half since I figured out what the prophecy meant. Hawktalon says that I'm a half a moon from giving birth. I haven't told Tigerstripe about what the prophecy meant. I haven't told Hawktalon either, but I'm planning on telling him today. Hawktalon has taken Ravenpaw as an apprentice, now. Tigerstripe licks me in between the ears. "Do you feel alright?" He asks. I purr in amusement. "I'm fine. The kits are just kicking." Tigerstripe purrs. He's been doing quite good at taking care of the Clan. I then look at my swollen flanks. I'm already quite big, for still being a half moon away from giving birth. I've also experienced more kicking than an average queen. Hawktalon says that my litter will be around four or five kits. I can tell that Tigerstripe is excited to be a father. He always curls up around me. He also talks to our unborn kits. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." He had said the day before. The kits had shifted and begun kicking out towards his voice. "They know it's you." I had said, as he pressed up against my belly. Worry then crawls up my spine. How can I change PineClan into TigerClan, when I can barely go on a patrol? Stress, seems to flood me. I don't know what to do! I'm lost in thought, until a sharp pain, makes me grit my teeth, bringing me back into reality. "Are you alright?" Asks Tigerstripe. "I'm fine." I assure him. "The kits are just extra fidgety today." Tigerstripe nuzzles me. "How bad does it hurt?" He asks. "Not to bad." I assure him. "I'm fine." I add, probably for the millionth time, since I told him I was expecting. "I just want to make sure." He says. I grit my teeth again, as I feel a kick. Tigerstripe obviously feel it against his side. "They are active!" He purrs. My mate then adds, "It's late you should probably get some sleep. I'll sleep with you tonight." He says. I nod. "Okay." Since I'm the only queen Tigerstripe can sleep with me. The deputy rests his head on my swollen belly, as I close my eyes, and begin to fall asleep. I dream again. I wake up, and I realize I'm in camp. I look in the nursery and me and Tigerstripe are still asleep. I then look around. I realize that PineClan has been changing. The scene changes, as I watch PineClan. This was the day before I moved into the nursery! I watch PineClan, and I realize it has become more aggressive, and mysterious. I then see StoneClan. They were whispering to each other. "Lately PineClan's been dangerous and mysterious." I recognize Stonestar's voice. "You're right." I recognize Blossomheart's voice. ''Dangerous and mysterious, like TigerClan! ''I think. Now I know that PineClan has to become TigerClan. Soon, I awake. Tigerstripe is still snoring. I gasp in pain, waking Tigerstripe up. "Are you okay?" He asks, eyes wide. "Do I need to get Hawktalon?" I shake my head. "No. Well...yes." Tigerstripe darts out of the den. "Hawktalon! Something's wrong with Silverstar!" He yowls. Hawktalon and Ravenpaw come into the den. Hawktalon runs a paw over my belly. "The kits are coming." He says. Chapter Six "I thought I was half a moon away from giving birth!" I hiss. Hawktalon shrugs. "These things happen." He glances at Ravenpaw. "Go get a stick, for Silverstar to bite on." Ravenpaw nods, and darts away. I bite on the stick he brings back. Eventually I give birth to five kits. Three toms and two she-kits. The fifth one isn't moving. I know that it's dead. Hawktalon looks at me sympathetically, before taking the dead kit away. "Now we have three toms and one female." Tigerstripe says. I nod. "What do you think we should name them?" I ask. He shrugs. "You go first." I look at our kits. "I'll name this one Blackkit." I say. ''In honor of Blackstar. ''I think. He nods. "And the she-kit Brackenkit." He says. "And this one Skykit." He adds, motioning toward a tom. "You name the last one." He urges me. "Tigerkit." I say. Tigerstripe purrs. "In honor of me?" He asks. "Yes, that. And some other reasons." I say. I look the four kits, and wrap my tail around them. They mewl, nosing around for milk. I start to lick them all until their fur is fluffy. I then realize how exhausted I am. After Blackkit, Brackenkit, Skykit, and Tigerkit are done feeding, I fall asleep. When I wake up it's the next morning. The four kits are still asleep. I then hear pawsteps coming towards the nursery. "Can I come in?" I hear my brother, Skyfall ask. "Of course." I purr. The kits wake up as well. I watch as Skykit and Brackenkit begin to open their eyes slowly. Skyfall purrs. "Hello, kits." He says. "What are their names?" He asks. "This one's Blackkit. This one here is Skykit. The only she-kit is Brackenkit. And the last one is Tigerkit." I say. Skyfall purrs. "Hello, kits." I smile as I look at Skykit and Brackenkit's eyes. Skykit's eyes are brown, and Brackenkit's are amber, like Tigerstripe's. Soon Blackkit, and Tigerkit open their eyes too. Blackkit paws at a small leaf, before huffing, and turning away from it, and curling back up. Hawktalon comes in. I look up at him. "I need to talk to you about something." I say. Hawktalon cocks his head. "Okay." He says, sitting down. "What do you need to talk with me about?" I take a deep breath. "I know what the prophecy means. Well part of it. I have to change PineClan into TigerClan." Hawktalon's eyes widen. "How do you know?" He asks. "I've been having dreams. I just know." I say. Hawktalon blinks. "Okay. How do we do that?" I shrug. "That's why I asked you." Hawktalon frowns. "Maybe we could just be like TigerClan, and change our name to TigerClan?" I close my eyes. "At the next Gathering we will announce that we are no longer PineClan." I decide. Nervousness claws at me. What will PineClan think? What will I tell them? That, I don't know why, but we have to change our name to TigerClan, and act like them, because StarClan asked us to? I sigh, and get up. The kits are asleep. "I may as well tell the Clan." I say. Hawktalon nods. "Okay." I bound up onto the Pine Ledge. "Every cat who is old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a Clan meeting!" I yowl. PineClan cats stream out of their dens, to gather around under me. I tell them about the prophecy, and how I think TigerClan is meant to be PineClan. Hollyfeather, an elder, rasps, "How are we supposed to ''become ''TigerClan?" My throat feels dry. I don't know what to tell them. "I don't know for sure. But we've already been acting a lot like TigerClan, and maybe we're just meant to be TigerClan." I say. "Let's do it!" Says Skyfall. "We are TigerClan!" Other cats murmur their agreement, and a chant rises into the air. "TigerClan! TigerClan! TigerClan!" Chapter Seven "Be good for Shadowfur." I tell Brackenkit, Tigerkit, Blackkit, and Skykit. "We will!" They all squeak. "I'l be back soon, I promise." I say, licking them each. It's time for a Gathering. I leave camp, the cats of TigerClan, following close behind me. This will be the last Gathering we will attend to. The ancient Clans didn't have Gatherings. I bound up onto a branch. Stonestar and Icestar are already here. They make their announcements, saying that prey is running well. Two new apprentices in TreeClan, Foxpaw, and Hailpaw. I make my announcement as well. "The prey has been running well, for PineClan." I say, using our former name. "Four new kits have been born to the Clan, Brackenkit, Skykit, Blackkit, and Tigerkit. I have one other thing to say. This may be a little shocking to all of you." Icestar's eyes grow wide with anticipation. "PineClan is no longer. Our name has been changed to TigerClan, and we have started behaving like TigerClan, and we will no longer attend to Gatherings. StarClan has approved." I say, raising my head. Gasps of shock come from the two other Clans, as I jump down from the branch, and begin to pad back to camp. I ignore the questions that are thrown my way. So do all the elders, warriors, and apprentices. When we get back to camp, I go straight to the nursery to see my kits. "Did you tell them?" Squeaks Skykit. I nod. "I told them. We are TigerClan." The End. Side Note Hello, everyone! After this book, I will be taking a break from writing the End of the Clans series. The next book, LionClan, will not be out for awhile.Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions